


Captain's Attraction

by Darkgoddess1487



Series: Attraction [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, F/M, Feral Behavior, Mental Breakdown, Mutant Powers, enhanced OC, no civil war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkgoddess1487/pseuds/Darkgoddess1487
Summary: Evangeline is a powerful mutant that works for a New Shield after the fall SHIELD. She works as a tracker she was one to find Loki Septar. Never much of a team player with her fellow tracker.  She hides her mutations from them. By chance, she meets Captain Steve Rogers as she cleans the Avengers Tower. The attraction between the two is hard to ignore. Once, she starts helping him on his missing person case with Sam Wilson. The sparks fly. But questions still remain, how will he react to her family.  Her father is Magento. He raised her since she was ten years old after her mother died in a horrid accident. Her mother was mutant too a low-level one and the daughter Victor Creed better know as Sabertooth. How will Steve react to dame that was the perfect weapon?





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I know may she seem Mary Sue-ish but trust me there is more too her than meets the eye. I'm basing her power level on Wanda. Also, my version of Creed is largely inspired by Liev Schreiber portrayal of him. Erik Lensherr is more so mix between Ian McKellen and Michael Fassbender. The person I see as Evangeline is Julia Voth.  
> Bold: Singing, Italics: Mind conversations, Italics Underline: Different language other than English.

Evangeline sat her desk in the Avenger’s Tower or rather Stark Tower.  Her long black hair was around her face in loose waves.  Her full lips where stained ruby red and her silver-grey eyes were lined with simple black eyeliner. Her claw fingernails typed on the computer. She was dressed in a 1940s red dress with nude heels.  She had curvy pin up style body type. She was not overly skinny or overly large but she had womanly curves. Around her neck was what looked a silver ball pendant that her father gave her years ago. It was bullet fire at him in defense of mutant kind.  It was for her to remember what cost could be. She was a mutant, the daughter of Magneto and Rosette Leon who was an illegitimate daughter of Victor Creed better known as Sabretooth. Rosette was a mutant much like her daughter and her father with the only exception being she was a lower level mutant.  Leading to her two mutations that dueled within her, a feral feline mutant with heighten senses and near-instant healing factor and the other side that was a perfect match to her father’s mutation may be a little stronger even she could also control metal completely to point she could feel the metal in the ground along with metal in people blood.   Not that they knew that she was enhanced, she tried to keep that part of her secret. Since she had tried to distance herself from both of those men. She knew that they were always watching or having someone watch her. She was too precious of weapon to be left alone.

 Evangeline could hear all the petty conversations going around the office. It was started to grate on her nerves.  She looked up from her computer screens when she caught the scent of two people she rarely, Tony Stark and his assistant Maria Hill. She was hired by Pepper.

            “What about one of these people?” Tony asked.

            “Mr. Stark this floor houses our trackers,” Maria answered.

            “What do you need,” Evangeline asked standing up from her desk.

            Tony looked her up and down as she approached them.  He did not remember seeing her before. His eyes landed on her silver-grey eyes that reminded him of mercury. Maria Hill shocked to see Evangeline approaching them.  She pulled up the file on Evangeline.

            “What your name?” Tony asked.

            “This is Ms. Evangeline Leon. She is the best tracker we have Tony. She was one that found the location of Loki’s scepter,” Maria said.

            “It was nothing, Hill, really, you can call Angie if you like,” Evangeline said.

            “So Mercury, you want to help me?” Tony asked

            “Depends on Mr. Stark will it get away my computer screens for while,” Evangeline said without a beat.

            “I like her,” Tony said to Maria. He looked back to Maria then back to Evangeline. He took her in dress style. He tilted his head in a questioning look.  Evangeline just gave in a “what” look. It was not normal to look that he had seen around his office. “How do you feel about cleaning Mercury,” Tony asked.

            “Sure what do you want to clean Mr. Stark,” Evangeline asked.

            “The kitchen of communal Avenger’s kitchen and living room, and you can call me Tony,” Tony replied.

            “It would be my pleasure, Tony,” Evangeline said.

            “I’ll take it from here Hill,” Tony said.

            Tony motioned for Evangeline to follow him. She followed him giving Maria a smile as she passed her.  The click of heels on the tile floor was all only noise other than business as usual noise.   All conversations had stopped. Evangeline gave them the side eye as she passed the gossiping coworkers.

* * *

 

            Once in the elevator, Tony turned and eyed her up and down again.   He pressed the button to the floor that needs to be cleaned. Evangeline stared straight ahead.  She was trying to focus on the task at hand.  She tilted her head to look at him. 

            “So Mercury,” Tony started.

            “Tony I have to ask mercury,” Evangeline asked finally.

            “In case you haven’t noticed your eyes look like liquid mercury,” Tony stated.

            “I have noticed, most people don’t point it out,” Evangeline said.

            “So tell me what did you do before you work for the new shield?” Tony asked.

            Evangeline looked over at him with a ghost of a smile on her face. She knew he would never buy the truth even if she told him it. Tony looked her in the eye as he regarded him for a moment. She decided to tell him the truth well mostly the truth. She was not about to tell him who her father or grandfather was or who she worked for that time.   She knew she had blood on her hands and was trying hard to make a name for herself away from her father or grandfather name.  That was why she now went by Evangeline Leon and not Evangeline Lehnsherr or if you asked Creed it should be Creed since Evangeline was his daughter bastard child and Erik was married to her.

            “I was a mercenary,” Evangeline answered with a straight face.

            Tony started to laugh. Thinking that she was joking with him, she had a closed-mouthed smile on her face at his laughter. She looked down at her clawed fingertips.  She concentrated on not moving the metal of the elevator as she flexes her fingers.  

            “Oh I like you, Mercury,” Tony laughed.

            “ **Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time,”** Evangeline sang not missing a beat.

            Tony laughed, even more, he hit her on her shoulder as the elevator stopped.  They stepped off the elevator. Evangeline took in the mess that she was to clean. It was nowhere near as bad as the living room and kitchen of Brotherhood.   Tony gave her access to the room tell Friday to do whatever she wanted.  He left saying something about Pepper needing him to do something.  She stood in the living room. She reached down taking off her high heel shoes.   She started to pick up the thing around the living room.

* * *

 

            Steve an hour later walks into the community living room.  It was cleaner than he saw it. He was going to clean it up. He had a file in hands. He did not notice anyone else in there.  Evangeline caught his scent before her eyes caught sight of him.  She was cleaning up from her making a pie.

            “Hello,” Evangeline said.

            Steve's eyes went from the living room to where the voice came from.  His baby blue eyes caught her silver eyes.  Her black hair was tied back with a rubber band that she found in the living room.  She gave him a small closed mouth smile. There was something about the woman before that caught his attention.

            “Hello ma’am Steve Rogers,” Steve said.

            “I’m Evangeline you can call me Angie if you like Captain Rogers. It is an honor to meet you,” Evangeline said sticking out her hand to shake his.

 Steve moved forward taking her hand giving it a shake. Evangeline turned back to her task at hand. She put the knife in the knife block. Steve took a seat at the kitchen island. His mind was trying to figure out if Tony hired a new cook or maid. He did not remember him telling him about it. But at the same time, it would be something Tony would do.

            “Steve please Evangeline, are you our new chef,” Steve asked.

            “Dressed like this,” Evangeline laughed. She gave him an out mouth smile revealing her fang-like teeth. Steve took in her appearance. She was like a dame from his day. Right down to the stockings. She was barefoot. His eyes traveled back up to her face. She had high cheekbones with a Greek nose. She had large expressive silver-grey eyes that were simply lined with black. Her full lips were painted red with pearly white teeth showing as she smiled. Little wrinkles showed on her nose.   He started to blush and put a hand on the back of his neck when he caught her checking her out. She decided to put him out of his misery. “I’m one of your trackers Steve; please call me Angie. Only my papa or Agent Hill calls me Evangeline,” Evangeline said.

            “Then why are you cleaning and cooking for us Angel,” Steve asked.

            Evangeline smiled at him her teeth showing. For the first time, she was not worried about what his thoughts would be about her having fang-like teeth.  Angel no one had ever called her angel before. Mainly because they had lost Angel when she was still a child and no one dare to compare Angel to Evangeline.

“I’m cleaning because Tony wanted someone to and he and Hill came to the floor were the tracker work. I volunteered,” Evangeline said.

            Honestly, she had never been so attracted to a man before.  Not saying she had not been attracted other man that was an animal instinct to find a mate. But something about him just made her want to bare her soul to him.   She was not even worried about her fang-like teeth that she normally had to hide. Her last boyfriend had done a number on her. Truthfully she had given up on men and dating altogether. 

            “Why,” Steve asked.

            “I was tired of looking at computer screens.  And I can truly do my job with phone and not even a smartphone at that. The rest of the tech making it easier but it not necessary,” Evangeline said.

            The oven timer went off. Evangeline pulled the pie from oven.  She placed it on the cooling rack.  She walked back over to the sink washing her hands.  She turned back to him drying her hands. She was careful not to shred the towel with her razor sharp-clawed fingers nails. She noticed the file that sat next to him.

            “That still does not explain why you are cooking for us,” Steve said.

            “I’m sure its been a while since any of you had a home cook meal,” Evangeline answered.

            “A very long time,” Steve said think back to the last time he had home cook meal.

             Evangeline's eyes studied his face. She moved to stand in front of him as he was lost in his thoughts.  He shook his head as he wakes from his thoughts. He gave her a boyish smile. She returned an open mouth smile.  He noticed her fang-like teeth at that time.

            “What happened to your teeth?” Steve asked.

            “Nothing, I was born like this. I’m a mutant Steve. A feral mutant with other gifts as well but the teeth and nails and enhanced senses come from the feral mutation,” Evangeline said with a sigh.

            “Do they know,” Steve asked.

            “No, I would like to keep it that way,” Evangeline said.

            “Angel we could use more agents that are enhanced,” Steve said.

            “Steve, I’m not an agent. I only on the payroll because of my skills. Trust me if they find out I will be kicked to curb or worst before you can say ma’am” Evangeline said.

            “I don’t believe that,” Steve told her.

            “Believe what you want to believe Captain,” Evangeline said.

            Evangeline cell phone went off. It started to play Diamond Eyes from Shinedown. It was a call from one of her ex-mercenary associates with likely a lead.  She walked over grabbing it. Steve's eyebrows rose at the music that started to play. It seemed odd for a woman to dress like his days liking music like that.

            “Eva speaking,” Evangeline said.

            “ _We have a good lead, it in Germany. It is fitting no, Hydra going back to their starting place,”_ the man on the line said in German.

            “ _Thank you, Magnus, near where?”_ Evangeline asked in German.

            Her eyes looked up at Steve as he moved closer to her. He knew she was speaking German he had heard a lot in his war days.  His guess was lead.  The trackers were working on Hydra agents and bases that didn’t go down with the ship.  He knew that much. 

            “ _Dusseldorf, Eva, I’m sorry_ ,” Magnus answered knowing her ties to Dusseldorf Germany.

            “ _Thank you, Magnus. If not else it gives me a chance to see them,”_ Evangeline said to think of her grandparents’ graves.

            Evangeline hangs up the phone. Her eyes locked on Steve for a moment before he turned walking over to where her shoes were at.

            “It was a pleasure to meet you, Steve. But I have go,” Evangeline said. 

            “Agent, we are you going?” Steve asked surly she was not heading off to possible Hydra base.

            “I’m not an agent Captain. If you must know Germany,” Evangeline said.

            “I cannot let you go alone,” Steve told her.

            “I appreciate your concern but I trust me I can hold my own,” Evangeline argued back.

            Evangeline pressed the button on the elevator. Her heels back on her feet.  She stood there waiting for it to come back up. Steve came up behind her.  Evangeline reminded him of Peggy in a weird way.  She was not afraid to stand up to him.

            “I’m coming with you,” Steve told firmly.

            “The hell be damned you are,” Evangeline spat back.

            “Language,” Steve said.

            “Please like you haven’t said worst,” Evangeline said slipping back into her mercenary pass.

            “Evan if I did Angel. You are a dame… a girl…woman. A woman shouldn’t curse like that,” Steve said.

            “Trust me, if you were raised the way I was you would be shocked that every other word out my mouth wouldn’t be a curse word.  My papa is not happy when they say them in front of me or I say them but it comes with the territory.  I can protect myself, Steve.   It’s probably a false lead. And if it is a true lead and I find a base, I don’t plan on getting that close. And if push comes to shove and I have no choice, they will all die before I let them take me,” Evangeline said the last part softly.

            Her last words were almost so soft that without his enhanced hearing he would not have heard them.  He started to wonder they would most likely kill her for getting that close. Why would she think they would take her?  But either way, he knew he could not let her go into unknown alone. He just gave her a look. She let out a sigh. She had seen a look like that before maybe not on him but on her father. It was looking that said I’m letting you do this alone.  She shook her head looking down.   Before, she looked back up at him.  Her tongue ran over her full bottom lip. 

            “You are not going let go alone are you?” Evangeline asked.

            “Nope, Angel,” Steve said.

            “Fine,” Evangeline said walking into the elevator.

            Steve followed her.  She leaned against the wall. She did not push the lobby button like he thought she would. He looked over to her.  She smiled at him showing him her fang teeth.  She brought her claw fingers up examined them.  She looked at him with a look that said if they going together or not.    He pushed the button for his floor. He needed to grab his gear.  He gave her a questioning look.

            “We’ll stop at my place to grab my stuff on the way Captain Rogers,” Evangeline answering is a questioning look.

            “Steve, Angel,” Steve told her.

            “Steve,” Evangeline said.  He looked back at her standing up straighter. She looked at him.  She thought her two roommates that lived in her house. That her grandfather paid for with what Amara and Lily called “Blood Money”. It was given to her on her twenty-first birthday from him. And that was roughly forty-two years ago give or take a couple of months.   The elevator fell back into silence as the elevator went up instead of down like Evangeline thought it would. Steve stared straight ahead. “Steve, just so you know you will likely meet my roommates. They are both mutants.  So don’t freak out please,” Evangeline said.

            “I've seen crazy things, Angel, I doubt anything could shock me at this point,” Steve joked. He gave her a boyish smile.  Evangeline moved forward placing her hand on his arm looking up at him.  He noticed as she looked down at her how sharp her nails look on the sleeve of his shirt. “But thanks for the warning,” Steve said.

            “No problem but I’m not so sure of that,” Angel said with a smile thinking of her powers.


	2. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get ready to head to Germany. And see a bit of Evangeline's dark past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold: Singing, Italics: Mind conversations, Italics Underline: Different language other than English.

Steve looked down at her slightly downcast face. He shook his head think of the mission ahead of them. He looked up the floors travel upwards.

“So how are we getting to Germany?  And where exactly in Germany are we going?” Steve asked.

“Dusseldorf, well near there any way that what Magnus said,” Evangeline answered.

“Do you trust this Magnus?” Steve asked.

Evangeline thought about Magnus. He was mercenary and who would do anything if someone paid him enough.  But she also knew he was afraid what Creed would do to him if he found out what that anyone hurt his kitten.  For no one got to kill or hurt her but him.  She remembered the last time he told her that. It was time she knew he truly meant it.

* * *

 

1993

            Evangeline sat in a plastic cell in Hydra Base. Her healing factor had been pushed to its limits. She was practically skin and bones. Her body was more focus on keeping her alive than truly healing fast.  She had been this base or other bases for two years. Ever since she got captured going after the Winter Soldier after he killed the first “Human” that she met since breaking away from her father teachings.  That human was Howard Stark. He was fascinated with her feral mutation.  They had tried to break her and thus far had failed.  All it did was her more of animal than human.  Her animal mind had taken over. Her nails were like talons her teeth elongated into feline like fangs. 

There was a man that was guarding the door to her cell.  Her head snapped up looking toward the door. With her enhanced hearing, she could hear screams and gun firing; and a familiar roar that sounded. The man gripped the plastic weapon tighter.  A sickening smile across Evangeline's face.

“ _You’re going to die,”_ Evangeline told the man in Russian.

_“What do you know_ ” The man spat at her.

“Der Schlächter (the Butcher) _coming for ya_ ” Evangeline laughed starting in German than the last part in Russian.

The man glared at her. Suddenly the door was kicked in. The man was quickly had talon-like claws slicing open his guts.  Victor stood up his full height made his way over to cage breaking the hinges with his superior strength.

“Opa, (grandpa in German), Alpha thank you,” Evangeline said.

“Kitten no one gets to kill you but me,” Victor said with his grin.

Evangeline returned the grin.  She wrapped her arms around his shoulders hugging him tightly.  He pulled away from her growling at her. He reached into his pocket pulling out the bullet necklace that Magneto gave her all those years ago.

“Don’t lose it again kitten,” Victor growled at her.

“I won’t” Evangeline vowed.

            Her silver-grey eyes started to glow cobalt blue as the metal ball shot out of her hand killing the soldiers coming down the hall. At the same time, the sound of guns discharging echoed through the halls.  Victor turned as he heard men fall. The necklace flew back into Evangeline’s hand covered in blood.  She gave him a feral smile.

* * *

 

Evangeline shook her head waking herself from her memories.  That was the last time she got closer to feral rage. She caught Steve looking at her.  She looked down taking a deep breath. 

“I trust Magnus with my life,” Evangeline answered Steve question.

“How are we getting there, Angel,” Steve asked.

“Normally I would take a commercial flight but I doubt you want to do that,” Evangeline replied.

“The Quinjet would be faster,” Steve gave her another way.

“True but that would mean I would have to report the lead,” Evangeline said.

“You don’t report them all?” Steve asked shocked.

“I tell them once I know for sure it is a good lead and some fluke,” Evangeline replied.

Steve turned and looked at her when she said that. He had a shocked look on his face. She looked at him not the least bit ashamed of what she had done. He could see why she was not an agent now.  He was not sure if she was able to follow orders.   He needs to know how much she kept form the New SHIELD.

“Tell me, Angel, how many times have you not report leads,” Steve asked.

“Hundreds,” Evangeline replied instantly.

“Angel, are you capable of following orders,” Steve said in Captain America voice.

Evangeline moved forward tilting her head regarding the man that stood before. She locked eyes with him.  She bit her bottom lip for a moment.  Steve gave her a stern look.  She was not in the least afraid or taken back by Captain America posture or look or voice. Maybe because she had been on receiving side of Magneto’s and Sabretooth’s voice and posture when they were displeased with her.

“If I trust the person giving the orders, Captain,” Evangeline answered.

It was right as the elevator doors opened on his apartment. It was the truth he could tell that much.  There was something in her response that gave him pause.  

“Something happened to you,” Steve asked.

“Many things have happened to me, Steve. I don’t trust easily. Comes from how I was raised,” Evangeline explained as he ushered her into his apartment. She looked around the living room kitchen combo. She stood by the elevator.  It was minimalistic. “But that a conversation for another time. I would take civilian clothes Cap,” Evangeline told him.

“If we are going to work together we need to trust each other,” Steve said turning to look at her.

“We do, but I don’t want what I’ll tell you recorded. I’m not proud of the things I have done to survive but in the end that what I am, and how I was raised to be. I’m survivor,” Evangeline said resigned to the fact she would end up alone.

Steve regarded her for a moment. She looked away. He could almost see tears lingering on lashes. They would not fall. She could see the face of every person life she had taken. Some of them were innocent because she was paid to do it.  Others, she took great pleasure ending. But every death hit her soul and took a piece of it every time she did it. And there was no getting those pieces back.  That was why she broke away from both of them. Even though they were her family and only really one she had.  She knew about Logan or as Victor and she called him “Jimmy” but half of the time he was dealing with his own issues he did not have time to help her deal with her own issues.    Steve looked at her for a long moment before he walked into his room packing his bag.

* * *

 

Steve picked up his shield walking back into the living room.  Evangeline was not in the spot he left her. She was looking at one of his sketches that were hanging on the wall. She was looking at it like was work in Museum.

**“Look out on a summer’s day with eyes that know darkness in soul,” (1)** Evangeline sang softly as she touched the frame of a picture.

Steve stood transfixed by her voice.  She meant every word that sang. He could feel her words. She believed that her soul was dark. That fact broke a tiny piece of Steve's heart.  What had happened to her to make her this way?  She turned her silver-grey eyes locked on his baby blue eyes.  She looked down blush to cover her cheeks.  Steve's hand went to back of his neck as he caught staring at her as she sang. She recovered first moving toward him.

“Are you ready to go Steve?” Evangeline asked.

“Yeah, yes Angel after you,” Steve recovered moving them towards the elevator.

* * *

 

Steve and Evangeline made their way to her car. She popped the trunk so he could put his bag and shield in the back.  She and Steve exchanged looks.  She handed him her keys to her car. He walked over to open her door allowing her to get in before shutting the door before getting in the driver seat. Steve started the car. As he did big band swing music started to play from her stereo system. He turned to look at her in shock.

“You listen to this?” Steve asked in shocked.

Evangeline shrugged her shoulders. She gave him a small smile. He returned the smile as he started to drive out of Stark Tower.

“I grew up listen to it” Evangeline answered finally.

“How old are you?” Steve asked.

Evangeline started to truly laugh. The sound of her laughter filled the car. She looked over at him her nose wrinkled as she laughed.  The happiness filled her eyes as she smiled at him. He blushed after he realized what he asked.

“You don’t have to” Steve started.

“No Steve, it is fine. But you should know better than to ask a woman her age. I don’t look my age at all. I stop aging when I was twenty-five years old. I’m sixty-three years old,” Evangeline told him.

He looked at her shock for a moment. She was right he would never guess she was that age.  The car fell into silence for a long moment.

“So Angel where am I heading,” Steve asked.

“Brooklyn,” Evangeline answered.

“You afford a place in Brooklyn,” Steve asked in shock.

“My grandfather brought it for me when I was twenty-one. The new Shield does not pay that much,” Evangeline joked at end.

* * *

 

They pulled outside a brownstone house. Steve parked the car he looked around. This was not where he thought she would live. Evangeline got out of the car. She gave Steve a coy smile as he got out of the car.

“Steve, ya coming,” Evangeline asked as he handed her keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) The song is Vincent by Don Mclean


	3. Tell Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets Evangeline's friend/roommates. One of her friends confronts her with the truth. That she does not want to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold: Singing, Italics: Mind conversations, Italics Underline: Different language other than English.

The smell of cooking Thai food filled Evangeline home along with the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen.   Steve followed Evangeline into her house.  He was taking in all the photos and painting hanging in the hallway.  They came into the kitchen.  Kanya, Eli’s wife was cooking in the kitchen. Eli was joking with Amara with her arm around Talisa. Lily laughed quietly at Eli joked. Eli laughed at Talisa commented.  Eli had short curly brown hair with hazel eye and a beard that trimmed short.  Around his neck was Star of David.   He had electrokinesis.  Amara stood next to him.  Amara had dark olive skin with amber colored eyes. She had a model-like figure. She stood five feet ten inches. Amara was a lawyer like Eli. Talisa was her girlfriend.  She had strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. She stood five foot eight inches tall.  She was lithe.  She worked as a bartender while going to school to be a chef. She had Telekinesis. Lily looked over to where Evangeline stood. She had white blonde hair with heterochromia eyes. One of her eyes was icy blue while her other was yellow hazel. She had an athletic body. She stood five foot seven and a half inches.   She was a telepath and could see possible futures. That's why she never had a relationship that worked out. She was a college professor. Her eyes pierced Evangeline to her soul. Kanya was a Thai woman. She could command a room despite her short height standing only five foot it. It paid off in her line of work. She was a high school English teacher with her telepathic abilities it worked in her favor.  Her dark hair was pulled back.  Her dark eyes caught Evangeline’s silver eyes.

_“Angie, who is the handsome man behind ya? A new boyfriend? Anyone is better than Dominic he was an asshole,”_ Kanya said in Evangeline mind.

“ _Kanya no, he a friend and in a way my boss,”_ Evangeline answered back in Kanya mind.

“Are you both staying for dinner?” Kanya asked.

“That up to Steve,” Evangeline answered. Steve stopped looking around the room.  He knew Angel had roommates but he did not think this many. Lily looked at him for a long moment. She then looked down before she met Evangeline's eyes. Evangeline walked over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water from it. “Steve, allow me to introduce Kanya Blum her husband and my friend Eli Blum and my roommates Dr. Lily Stewart and Amara Hart and her girlfriend, Talisa Matthews. Everyone this Captain Steve Rogers,” Evangeline introduce.

“A pleasure to meet you, Captain” Eli said coming over shaking Steve's hand.

“It nice to meet you to Eli” Steve replied.

“Ever had Thai food,” Talisa asked.

“Kanya cooking is the best,” Amara commented.

“Can’t say I have ma’am,” Steve replied.

“You have to stay,” Kanya commented.

Steve gave Evangeline look for help. She shrugged her shoulders. The possible base was not going anywhere.  She would still be booking a flight at this point if they had not decided to take Quinjet.  That reminded her she needs to call Minna. She pulled out her phone started to text Minna.  Minna was her manger to her apartment building that she owns in Dusseldorf.  She lived there for a time when she just broke from her father. It was placed that she felt so tied to since grandparents were from there before… what happened to them.  Minna replied quickly that she would have the apartment ready for her and her guest and her kitchen fully stock. Kanya came over taking Steve’s arm making him try what she was cooking. She knew he was lost to Kanya. It made no never mind to her it would be good having a meal before they flew to Germany.

“Do you want anything?” Evangeline offered Steve.

 Steve shook his head no. He took the offered seat across from Kanya. Eli came over to Evangeline. He gave her a look.  She shook her head not to bring it up now.  Eli and Kanya were her tenants in another of her properties.  It was something she did with the blood money she was paid when she was trying to break away. She bought homes and rented them to mutants that were having a hard time finding jobs or housing.

“With the recent lack of cases and with me and Kanya trying to adopt we are a little strapped for cash. I want to let you know I will have your money sometime next week, ” Eli started.

“I’m not worried about that Eli. You and Kanya and your family are more important. Just pay Amara or Lily when you have the money, Eli. I’m going to be out of the country for a time,” Evangeline answered.

“You are the best landlord and friend we could ask for,” Eli said

Steve looked over to Evangeline he heard what Eli called her. She gave him a smile before she headed out of the kitchen to change and start to pack her bag.

* * *

 

Evangeline stood in her bedroom with a duffel bag on the bed.  Her room was painted a pale grey with teal accents around the room. She had jeans and t-shirts and tennis shoes in the bag on the bed along with a dress or two and sandals.  She had one or two bras in the bag and with few panties in the bag.  She was over by her closet pulling out a 1940’s inspired black dress with matching heels. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black camisole tank top. There were photos of her as she grew up and milestones hanging on the wall.  There was a picture of her with her grandfather after her first mission with the brotherhood.  They both had the same feral smirk on their faces. Another photo was the only photo she had of her and Howard.  Lily coughed as she entered Evangeline room.

“Lil, what’s up?” Evangeline asked.

“You have to tell him,” Lily said.

“Tell him what?” Evangeline questioned.

Evangeline gave Lily a look. Her mismatch eyes locked on Evangeline’s silver eyes. She moved forward as Evangeline put the dress and the heels in the bag. Lily placed her hand on Evangeline's hands.

_“You know what?”_ Lily voiced echoed in Evangeline mind.

“ _I can’t. I finally feel like have a place in this world. I can’t have that ripped away because of my family’s deeds,”_ Evangeline replied in Lily’s mind shaking her head.

“Trust me on this, Angie. He won’t judge you for your family deeds,”  Lily said aloud.

“It’s not my family deeds that I worry about. Any person that can’t see beyond my family is not worth my time,” Evangeline said turning away.

Evangeline looked down to her clawed hands. Her mind was locked all the blood on her hands as hard as she tried to distance herself from the image of her father and what he has done. She knew it came to it she would do the same thing.  She prayed that she never went into another feral rage again. The bloody Hydra base was enough for her. They were not the greatest people but they still had families like her family.   _I’m a monster,_ Evangeline thought.

“You are not a monster Angie,” Lily said taking Evangeline hands in her own.

“No, I’m worst than a monster. I’m a weapon and time bomb,” Evangeline said with tears in her eyes.

“You are not what they tried to make you be. The fact that you are worried about it means you are a good person. Evangeline, we all make mistakes.  It is learning to grow from them. You have a chance at another family a real family. But you have to trust him,” Lily told her.

“How can I trust him when I don’t trust myself,” Evangeline questioned.

Lily walked over to the jewelry box. Pulling out a Star of David necklace that Evangeline wore a long time ago. Before, Hydra before, cutting all times to her family when she believes in something greater than what was before her eyes.

“Faith” Lily said placing the necklace in Evangeline's hands.

Lily left Evangeline to her thoughts. Evangeline sank down onto the bed. She was not sure how long she was sitting there.  She ran her tongue across her bottom lip. She was not sure where to even start. The rest of her powers or her family neither of them seemed the right one to choose.

* * *

 

A little while later Steve came to get Evangeline. It was while after Lily came back downstairs. Evangeline sat on her bed staring at something in her hands.  He noticed that she seemed very upset at something or about something. He knocked on her opened door.  It caused her to turn to look over her shoulder.  He noticed tears that lingered on her lashes and tear tracks that flowed down her face.

“Angel, are you alright?” Steve asked coming into her room concerned.

Steve knelt down in front of her. She quickly gave him a fake smile. But he could now see beyond the mask that she wore.  This did not seem like the same woman he came into this home with. Where was the strong woman that was not the least bit taken back by him? She removed the tear tracks from her face. She gave him a more believable smile.

“Yeah, I’m fine. So tell me, Cap, what brings you to my room,” Evangeline asked changing the subject.

“Kanya says dinner almost done,” Steve told her.

“While we must not keep Kanya waiting,” Evangeline said with a laugh.

Steve really looked at Evangeline. He stood up as she stood up placing something in her opened bag. She went to pick up her bag to carry it down the stairs to leave the entryway for when they would leave.  Steve moved forward their hands brushed each other.

“Angel I got it,” Steve told her taking her bag from her.


	4. Truth and Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline tells Steve the truth of her family and her powers. Once they reach the Avengers compound getting out of the car Evangeline is hit with a scent of blood relation. Could she really have a family already in Avengers?

An hour later, Steve and Evangeline were on the road heading toward the Avenger compound. Steve looked over at her for a moment she was staring out on the road ahead of them with far off look on her face.

“Angel, what’s wrong? I know something is up,” Steve said.

“Lily just pointed out something that I was not ready to hear. But that’s what friends are for right,” Evangeline said looking over at Steve.

The car fell back into silence. Evangeline let out a sigh. She looked over at Steve whose eyes were locked on the road before them. She about took a leap of faith. She just prayed that Lily was right.

“You asked me, if something happened to me,” Evangeline started. He looked over at her for a moment. Their eyes locked with each other. “What I’m about to tell you can it please stay between us,” Evangeline said.

“You can trust me, Angel,” Steve said.

Evangeline let out a sigh. She looked head for a moment before she looked over to Steve. He looked sideways at her all the while keeping his eyes on the road.  They met eyes he could see the battle within her, in her eyes.

“Trust is not something that comes easy for me. I have been used by family and others. So knowing when to trust someone is difficult. But you don’t have to come with me; you are doing it because you don’t want me to face it alone.  This tells me you see me as part of your team and if there was one thing that was ingrained in me was you have to trust the rest of your team to have your back.  So, I should trust you. What about to tell you I’m not sure how you will take it or how you’ll react. You remember early today when I said they would all die before I’ll let me take me. What I really should have said before I’ll let them take me again. I’m a weapon Steve and dangerous one,” Evangeline told him.

“You are not a weapon” Steve replied instantly.

“I am,” Evangeline said finally. Steve just shook his head that she thought she was a weapon.  Bucky was used as a weapon. When he thought about what Evangeline said about them taking her again.  She was taken by Hydra. Somehow she had escaped them. But what they had done to her made think she was a weapon.  Steve looked over at her in shock but a sudden understanding of her distrust.  It was time for the other shoe to fall.  Evangeline looked down biting her bottom lip.  Tears lingered on her lashes she prayed to any that would hear them that Lily was right and she did not end up like her father said they would happen with a number burned into her skin. She looked up, turning to face Steve.  Her silver eyes met his baby blue eyes. “Have you heard of Magneto?” Evangeline asked

Steve looked over at her with a questioning look. He raised his eyebrows at her question. He remembered reading about him. He was a mad man. The things he had done. What this has to do with Angel, Steve wondered.

“Who hasn’t Angel? The things he had done are unforgivable. What does this have to do with you?” Steve asked.

  
 “My other powers are the same if not a little bit stronger than his. He has a very good reason for doing what he has done. The things he had seen. I cannot begin to imagine. He does not talk about it much,” Evangeline said.

“You know him,” Steve said shocked.

“He is my father,” Evangeline revealed.

“Your father,” Steve repeated.

“He raised me since I was ten; when my full power surfaced after my mother died. My mother was a mutant also a lower level than myself, my father or even her father. My grandfather on my mother side I share his mutation. That is where my feral mutation came from. My grandfather is Victor Creed better known as Sabretooth,” Evangeline revealed.  She could not look at Steve and face his reaction. She looked down tears hanging on her lashes. “After Hydra got a hold of me, Victor got me out. I worked as a mercenary for a time with him. Until I had gotten past what was done to me mentally. At that point I broke all ties with them, I tried to distance myself from my only family,” Evangeline told Steve hoping it would make it better somehow.

“Surely, you have other family beside them,” Steve said.

“My great uncle Jimmy but he doesn’t really have time to help me then. Even now with his own issues, he doesn’t want to deal with mine. I got used to being alone. I have accepted it.  I try my best not to be like them. But I still worry at the core of me I’m just like them. If you want to read my dark past you need only look under Evangeline Lehnsherr,” Evangeline said.

“I don’t. We all have a past and things we are not proud of.  I know you are not them, you are Angel the best tracker in the new Shield and if I convince you a future Avenger,” Steve told her.

“Steve I have been on my own for so long. I really don’t get along with my fellow trackers let alone the Avengers,” Evangeline reasoned.

 

* * *

 

The car fell in silence. They both looked at each other as the radio played as the only noise in the car. After a while Steve took an exit at that point Evangeline decided to ask a question that was plaguing her mind.

“So what are you working on?” Evangeline asked.

  “Who says I’m working on something?” Steve asked looking at her.

“The file folder in your hands in Stark Tower. I was raised by the brotherhood of mutants. I learned at an early age to notice details that otherwise overlooked,” Evangeline told him.

“A missing person case,” Steve answered finally.

“I could help you if you like,” Evangeline volunteered.

“Let’s find this would be base first then we’ll talk. So where are we staying in Germany?” Steve asked pulling on to the road that led to the compound.

“My apartment there,” Evangeline answered.

“You have a place there,” Steve laughed in shock.

“My paternal grandparents were from there before the war,” Evangeline said.

“What war?” Steve asked.

“World War II. My grandparents were victims of the Holocaust. My father was a teenager or maybe younger during it. He still has the marks from it; 214782 the only tattoo he has. When I got away from him before Hydra I went there to be close to them.  That is why I speak German so fluently,” Evangeline told him.

“I did not know,” Steve said as he thought about what Magneto saw a child.

“Most people don’t it is not something he put out there. The horrors he has seen I cannot begin to think about. I can see his point, but at the same time, I know he is wrong. And his friend Charles perfect ideal world doesn’t exist. I’m a realist in that regard. I know people fear what they do not understand and if they had a way to stop other enhanced people coming out they would. And if they had a way to legally have us register our powers with a number on us they will. But at the same time, not all human are bad. I met a few that turned my father’s teaching on its head,” Evangeline said with a small smile on her face.

“You are something else,” Steve said as he parked the car outside the Avenger’s compound.

* * *

 

Evangeline opened her car door. As she did she was hit with a scent that made her freeze. It could not be. But at the same time when was her scene of smell been wrong.  She had a blood relative here one from her father side. It was close relative Evangeline thought taking a deep breath of the scent.  Steve was getting bags out the trunk of the car as he noticed that Evangeline stood rooted in her spot.  Her eyes were wide looking everywhere for something.

“Are you  coming?” Steve asked leading toward the jet.

“Yeah,” Evangeline said shaking head.

First, find the base then worry about the possible sibling.  Steve stored the gear in the jet. He looked over as Evangeline's head up into the cockpit.  She took the pilots seat.  She buckled herself in putting on the headphones and started to the preflight checks.  Steve came up taking the co-pilots seat.  He looked over at her. She looked so at ease in the cockpit.

“Where did you learn to fly?” Steve asked.

“Raven taught me, you ready to take off,” Evangeline replied with a smile.

“You sure you know how to fly this?” Steve asked.

Evangeline looked over at him with a grin on her face. She started the jet like was nothing.


	5. Graveyard truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive in Germany. Steve and Evangeline visit her grandparents' graves. Steve learns that the possible Hydra base is the real deal. They meet Magnus. The attraction between Steve and Angel grows.

It was four in the morning by the time when Steve and Evangeline made it to her apartment in Dusseldorf. Steve stared up at the apartment building.  Evangeline walked over to the door opening looking over her shoulder to Steve.

“You coming, Steve,” Evangeline asked.

            Steve nodded his head coming over to her. He held the door for her. She smiled up at him. They came over to the room housed the mailboxes. Steve noticed that name Leon was not on any of boxes. 

            “The name you should look for is Lensherr,” Evangeline said like it was nothing.

            She unlocked the door to apartments. Steve remembered she told him that she told him to look her deeds up under Evangeline Lehnsherr. He came over to her again taking her bag from her shoulder as she opened the door. She gave him an open mouth smile at his gentlemen action. Her apartment was on the top floor of the building. 

            Evangeline unlocked the door to her two-bedroom owner apartment. She flicked on the lights. It was a very traditional style living room/dining room and kitchen combo.  Steve placed his bag with his shield down by the front door. He also placed down her bag by the door.  His bag with his clothes was still on his shoulders.  The walls were painted pale grey color with sky blue accents and warm grey sofa.  There was a cream rug in the center of the living room.  There was one door on the left side of the living room.  On Steve’s right, there were two doors. It was not what he expected her apartment to look like.

            “First door on your right is the bathroom.  The second leads to the guest room or for the time being your room.  The Master is the door on your left. I’ll text Magnus telling him in the area. But at this time of morning he most likely dead to the world.  Once he gets back to me, we will meet with him and he can show us the location of a possible base. But that won’t be for at least a few hours if you want to get some sleep,” Evangeline told Steve.

            “Aren’t you going to sleep you flew us all the way here,” Steve asked coming over the kitchen counter.

            Evangeline was on the other side of the counter. She shrugged her shoulders looking over at him. She poured herself a glass of water sipping on it.

            “Steve, I can go at least a week without sleeping. It comes with the healing factor I have,” Evangeline said.

            “Regardless you should sleep, Angel,” Steve told her.

            “How about this I’m going to get ready for the day, then I’ll cook us some breakfast. I know you are normally up around this time. Tell you what here my keys go for a run or relax I don’t care.  The only other thing I have planned for today is going to see my grandparents' graves I have to wait to sunrise to do that,” Evangeline said sliding her keys across the counter.

* * *

 

            Two hours later Evangeline was dress in the 1940s inspired black dress with hoes and black high heels. She was cooking him a pancake, eggs and toast, bacon. A freshly brewed coffee scent filled the apartment.   She had headphones in her ear listen to music.  She was dancing to the beat of the song. The song was Down at the Twist and Shout by Mary-Chapin Carpenter. She was so lost in her world. She did not notice Steve coming into the room.   She was singing along with lyrics to the song. The second chorus of the song she sang in French. Steve just stopped and watched her.  She turned around when the song was over, she looked in shock Steve standing there.

            “I cooked breakfast,” Evangeline said.

            “You did not have to do that,” Steve said.

            “I wanted to,” Evangeline said. She motion for Steve to sit. He did so with a ghost of a smile on his face.  She smiled sliding the filled plate over to him.  She started to make her plate. She took the seat next to him. “So how was your run,” Evangeline asked.

            “Good, getting used to my surroundings,” Steve stated.

            “ Good, in a little bit I going to go out,” Angel told him.

            “You aren’t going out alone with possible Hydra base,” Steve stated.

            Evangeline looked down for a second. She knew that base was likely a real one. Magnus normally did not call her unless it was real.  She did not know how to tell Steve that now she has grown to trust him.  She could see the hurt puppy dog look already in her mind. So, she kept quiet. When it turned out to be a real base, she would simply act like it was surprising to her. It was nice that he seemed to care about.  Even when he knew she could heal.

            “I’m going to a  cemetery, Steve. Hydra is not going to attack me in a cemetery,” Angel argued.

            “A cemetery,” Steve asked shocked.

            “My grandparents were from here originally.  So after the war, my father got them graves even if their bodies were never found,” Evangeline told him.

            Tears filled her eyes to think about her grandparents’ fate.  She knew her grandmother Edie was killed by Shaw. Her father got his revenge on him.  She could not really stomach what could happen to her grandfather in those camps. She read all about them once she learned she had family that was Jewish and from Germany.  And she noticed the numbers on her papa's arm; 214782. For all her life she would never forget him sitting down tell her about his parents, Edie and Jakob.

            “I’ll go with you,” Steve said taking her hand.

            “I cannot ask you to do that,” Angel said.

            “Angel we are in this together.  I’ve been to many cemeteries visit people from my past that has passed. It would no problem to make sure you are safe when you talk to your grandparents,” Steve told her.

* * *

 

            Hours later, Evangeline stood by her grandparents’ grave. Steve stood close by but at a respective distance from her to give her some privacy. His head was bowed he had his bag with his shield over his shoulder. Steve was slightly shocked to learn that Evangeline grandfather Jakob was a World War I veteran only to die in World War II.  Evangeline lad a single rose on her grandmother’s grave.   She knew that her death affected her father the most so in turn affected her.

            The sound of footsteps reached Steve and Evangeline’s ears causing Steve to look up.  It was man tall dressed in leather jacket and jeans and biker boots. His eyes were dark brown nearly black his hair was brown long tied back in man bun at the base of his neck.  Before, he could get within seven feet of them; the gun he was carrying flew out of its holster and pointed itself at his head. It floated in midair. The man just laughed looking at the gun for a moment.  Steve was not expecting the gun to float in midair or the man just laughed at it.

            “I should know better to attempt to seek up, on a feral mutant, especially you, Eva,” Magnus said.

            Evangeline turned Steve noticed her eyes were glowing cobalt blue.

            “Hello Magnus,” Evangeline greeted.

            “This is Magnus,” Steve asked

            “Yeah,”  Evangeline said looking over to Steve.

            “I knew I find ya here. No amount of praying is going to change anything you have done Eva,” Magnus pointed out.

            “I can atone for what I have done. I come here to talk to them. Not to pray. And furthermore, my soul is none of your concern” Evangeline snapped.

            Evangeline's eyes flashed back to silver as the gun fell to the ground with a thump. Magnus just nodded his head. He picked up the gun put it back in it holster. He eyed  Steve up and down. He knew who Steve was. To say the least, he was shocked to see him with Eva.

            “I’m shocked to see ya with this goodie, goodie here. What would…” Magnus started.

            “Not your concern,” Evangeline cut him off.

            “So where is this possible Hydra base,” Steve asked trying to change the conversation.

            Magnus looked between Eva and Steve for a moment. Evangeline looked down again biting her full bottom lip.  Magnus shook his head.

            “There is no possible about it, Captain, my I call you Captain.  I only call miss thing here if it’s the real deal. It’s truly fun to watch her take down a base normally by her lonesome. My favorite one is also here in Germany.  I was her back up. She just walked on to the field without a single weapon on her.  She just smiled when they all pointed their weapons on her.  She started to say numbers in German.

            “ _zwei eins vier sieben acht zwei_ , 214782” Evangeline spoke them.

            “Yeah them, you should have seen them some of them pissed themselves,” Magnus laughed.       

            “They are my father’s number from the camps, Steve.  They worked for Shaw or Hydra. And besides that, they pissed me off. My animal side came out that is all,” Evangeline said.

            “You are not an animal, Angel,” Steve said.

            Evangeline smiled over to Steve. She was happy he did not see her feral mutation as her being an animal. Most people she met did.  Magnus snorted.   Evangeline's eyes snapped back to Magnus and growl sounded. Magnus raised his hand in surrender. He knew that you did not want to piss her off. She was trained to take men three times her size by Creed. She would do it without breaking a sweat.

            “The car this way I’ll take ya both,” Magnus said.

            Magnus leads them toward the car.  Steve and Evangeline fell into step with each other. She looked up at him.  Her sharp teeth biting her full bottom lip. Steve looked at shaking his head so much for trust between them. The hurt puppy look was in his baby blue eyes. The very thing she was trying to avoid.

            “I’m sorry Captain Rogers, I truly am.  When you first said you would come with me. I could not bring myself to trust you. But now knowing you and how you reacted to who my family is. I just could not bring myself to tell you I lied about the possible base,” Evangeline apologized.

            “Let just focus on the mission Agent,” Steve said switch into Captain mode.

            Evangeline sighed watch him walk ahead of her. She paused for a moment. She nodded her head before pulling off her dress leaving her in a black camisole and spandex shorts. She took off her heels, taking her flats out of her bag. She put her heels in the bag.  She started to get into a killer mood.  She pulled her hair up in a high ponytail.  Magnus looked over at Evangeline as she made it to the car.  Steve looked over to Evangeline. It was shocking how quickly she went from 1940’s inspired dame to a black-haired Natasha.  She gave him a look.  Steve's eyes traveled up and down her body. His body wanted her.  She slid into the back seat of the car.


	6. A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline and Steve take the Hydra base. Evangeline finds the information she not expecting. Catching her off guard leading to a fight with super-soldier, Another Winter Soldier. Leading to maybe the beginning of something more between Evangeline and Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I start to explain what I have planned for later.

Magnus pulled up in front of what looked warehouse district. Evangeline got out of the car; she took a deep breath of scent with com device in her one ear.  A feral smile played on her face when she caught a scent she knew all too well. Magnus knew that look. It was not a good look for Hydra not them. Captain Rogers got out he placed his shield on his back.  He looked up at the large building. It was nothing like he thought it would be.

“This is it?” Steve said looking up at the building.

“Yeah, Cap looks can be deceiving,” Magnus said. He noticed that Evangeline started to head in the direction of another warehouse.  When caught the look in her eyes. He backed up this was not what he was thinking she would go with the goodie, goodie. It was a cold almost dead look, to her silver eyes. The only good thing was that her eyes were not glowing cobalt blue. “Eva, you going the wrong way,” Magnus yelled.

“No, I’m not,” Eva yelled back touching her nose.

Steve looked over to Magnus as he just shrugged his shoulders.  Steve looked at Angel again taking in her state dress. There were no weapons on her person he could tell that much from here. The spandex short hugged her bottom and every curve that she had.  The black camisole was similar to short left very little to the imagination.  The only piece of metal was a necklace around her neck. Steve jogged to catch up with her.

“Agent you have no weapons and we are about to enter Hydra base,” Steve mentioned.

“I’m not an agent Captain,” Evangeline said coyly giving him a flirty smile as she looked over at him. Steve gave her a serious look as she flirted with him.  Truth be told if they were not about to enter a Hydra base he would be red face. “Besides, Steven I’m a weapon,” Evangeline said flatly.

“You are not,” Steve started.

“I am, tell you what tell I’m not after this is all over and I believe ya,” Evangeline stated.

* * *

 

They came to the door of the warehouse.  Steve lifted the door enough for them to get in. It looked that they had caught wind of Shield finding bases. It seemed to abandon. And if it was abandoned it was abandoned earlier today.  Evangeline and Steve headed down a hallway.  She looked over at him. He had a serious look on his face.

“Steve,” Evangeline whispered.

Steve gave her "what" look. He did not look pleased with her at all. She looked down for a moment. Before, she met his eyes.

“Are you hunting for your friend,” Evangeline asked. Steve just gave her a look. “I can find him, I know I can.  I have done it before. You see, it’s how I was captured by Hydra in the first place. The first person that proved my father teaching wrong was Howard Stark.  When the Winter Soldier killed him, I deiced to use my talent to get the only thing that my family is known for revenge. I planned to kill him. I hunted him like lioness stocks her prey. I wanted to rip out his throat.  I was caught before I got close to him.  I realize now he just a pawn, like I  was for them. I know you have no reason to trust me after I lied to you. But, I can give him back to you,” Evangeline whispered.

“We will talk after,” Steve stated to her.

Steve and Evangeline met eyes. They came to split with two hallways.  Steve gave her a look touching his com. She nodded her head gave him a smile showing her fang before she heading off to the left.  Steve just nodded his head, heading to the right.

* * *

 

Evangeline came to the computer mainframe. She had a huge smile on her face had just the tool to use for this.  She walked over to the keyboard started to type.

“I found the computer mainframe. I going to see if I find any other bases nearby” Evangeline said into her com.

“Make it fast, we got company,” Steve groaned.

Evangeline started to run her spyware in their computer system. Their information was now hers.  It paid to pay attention to Raven’s teaching sometimes. All the while, the sounds of Steve beating up Hydra agents echoed in her ears.  While looking for other bases, she found information on all assets.  There was a file on her classified as “The Weapon”. She let out a subvocal growl at that. Next file she came across was on Steve’s friend one Bucky Barnes.   Known as “the asset” it had the code words and other last known locations.  It seems that they were closer to get one of the Winter Soldiers back.  Evangeline hit her com.

“Cap we have major problems,” Evangeline stated.

“I know I’m working on it” Steve groaned.

“They are to closer to Barnes than you,” Evangeline spat.

“What” Steve growled?

Evangeline com cut off. She let out a deep animalistic growl. She pulled com out of her ear.  Her eyes started to glow cobalt blue as she turned her com into a flash drive.  She plugged it in and started to dump all files on Barnes into it.  She growled as her mind traveled back to the place where they tried to breed her to create the perfect soldier.  She saw the flashes of all other innocent women that she killed in her blood lust. Some of them pregnant but she growl telling herself she would be damned before she allowed Hydra to create another Frankenstein Monster like her father. She knew what she did was the right thing to do but still, at her core, she knew it was so wrong.  As the files loaded on the flash drive she continued to look at other assets.  While looking at the files labeled “the Twins”.  It read Pietro and Wanda Maximoff.

Parents:

Biological father: Unknown

Biological Mother: Magda Eisenhardt (dead)

Adoptive parents: Django and Marya Maximoff

Something in that file made Evangeline pause. She knew that name Magda Eisenhardt from Sokovia. Her father had a relationship with a Magda. Evangeline believed her last name was Eisenhardt who was from Sokovia.  She was not naïve enough to think her father never had sex with other females beside her mother. She was more in tune with her animal side and the was basic biologic need. She was the mother of the twins. The twins seemed to be, as Hydra put it, only “humans” to survive and be granted powers. But if their powers did not come from experimenting with them, but rather from their bloodline. They were born mutants. Slowly the true meaning sank into her head.   If she was right that could mean that Wanda and Pietro Maximoff were her younger siblings.  A loud growl echoed in the back of her throat. Hydra had even more reason to die now. 

She looked at photos of her possible family, while the program in bedded itself in the Hydra system.  Her brain was so focused on the shock she had other family out there that she did not notice super-soldier approaching her. At that moment as her eyes were locked on Wanda’s eyes in the photo, she pulled away from the computer flipping her into the opposite wall cracking her shoulder blades. She groaned and snarled as the itch and burning of the pain of the injuries healing near instantly.  She looked into the eyes of the male super-soldier. She snarled at him showing her elongated fangs. He was enhanced but it was not natural like her.  Much like Steve had a chemical enhanced smell to him but he was so much a part of him that his own scents combined with it.  She let her claws grow out to the point that they split the nail bed. Before, she charged him on all fours.  He caught easily, her legs locked around his neck as she started to slice into him. He threw her off of him again. She landed gracefully on her feet.  He pulled out a gun firing at her. She paid no mind to the bullet hitting her as she charged him.  He ran out of bullets hitting her with butt the gun before slamming her down to the ground.  She let out a scream as she felt her pelvis snap. She flipped on her knees.  Blood dripped down from her busted lip.  She was done playing around now. Now, he was going to die. She took off tackling him to the ground. He landed a few punches cracking eight of her ribs as her claws sliced into his chest.  She did not care about the blood the leaked from where the bullet made their way to out of her and to the ground. He looked at her in horror as bullet fell one by one out of her.  He tried to flip her under him giving him the upper hand. She let him groaning as he snapped her pelvis back in place. _What the point of having the ability to control metal if you don’t use it. Kitten use them or you are no use to me._  She could hear Victor growling in her mind. Her eyes started to glow cobalt blue as he punched her face.  The necklace around her neck flew off her neck cutting off his head. Blood sprayed all over her.  As she panted letting her body heal.  She the bloodstain necklace returned to around her neck.  She pulled the flash drive back to into her hand. Before she pushed the body off her, looked at the face of the man she just killed. She licked her lips cleaning the blood off her lips. Her fangs and claws retracted back as she picked up his head heading over to wastebasket that said hazardous waste throwing it into it.  That was in case they had found another mutant with a healing factor.  To make sure he stayed dead. She limped back to the wall sliding down it.  Let the itch of her pelvis and ribs healing take over.  She closed her eyes for a moment.

* * *

 

Steve came into the room looking at the body lying dead by the computer. He looked around the room for a sign of Angel. He found her leaning against the wall. Her eyes closed. She was blood-covered. There were burnt holes in her clothes. He put his hand to her neck checking for a pulse. Her hand locked around his arm as her eyes snapped open.

“Angel are you alright,” Steve asked.

“Yeah I'm fine Captain,” Evangeline said

“It’s Steve,” Steve told her. He looked around the room. Evangeline looked at under hooded eyes. Her body was moving quickly toward blood lust.  She needed to get laid. She groaned trying to get up. Steve helped her up. “What happened here,” Steve asked.

“Your friend is not the only Winter Solider.  This was one of them,” Evangeline said like it was nothing.

She tried to move away from him.  The scent of him was almost too much for her. And she did not want to jump him. But if she did not get away from him soon she would. Steve would not let her. He started to help toward the exit. She moaned as his hands supported the curve of her waist.

“Are you sure you are alright,” Steve asked concerned.

“I’m fine,” Evangeline said.

Evangeline at the moment let her inner cat control her action. Steve picked her up like she weighs nothing, ignoring what she said.  Her arms wrapped around his broad shoulder. She let out a content purring noise. Steve looked down at her in concern. She leaned up locking her full lips with his soft lips.  Steve stood frozen for a moment, before he started to return the kiss.  They complete forgotten that they were still inside a Hydra base.   They pulled apart locked eyes with others their feels for the other were clear in each other eyes.


End file.
